


Be still

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are on the run, and share a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be still

They’ve been on the road for weeks, only stopping at cheap motels when they need to rest.  
After staying with Chiyoh while they healed, they got a cheap car and headed for Mexico.  
The car is nondescript and Will’s face is healed up enough to avoid stares from people they meet.  
Hannibal has started growing a beard, and it makes his sharp angles appear softer.  
He’s dyed his brown hair black and Will is growing his own out.  
Will can always dye it later.  
They have money but this escape route is less risky than anything flashier.  
They haven’t killed anyone yet, and Hannibal is healed enough to be restless about that.  
Will keeps telling his partner to lay low, and that there’ll be time for champagne and serial murders later.  
Will tells him he’ll leave if Hannibal hurts Alana or Margot. Hannibal huffs like a large cat at that.  
He reads, not Tattle Crime but a slim volume of Lorca’s poetry.  
The car radio keeps playing modern pop hits, and Hannibal frowns until Will finds a classical station. He can tell if anyone is a few seconds late or early, and Will tells him they can’t murder this one.

*  
The hotel is overbooked, and there is only one room. It has one bed, and they will make do.  
“I can take the floor,” says Will.  
“We can share a bed, with everything else we have shared,“ says Hannibal and Will agrees.

*  
Will showers and washes the dirt and sweat away.  
He loves Hannibal, but it hasn’t been physical yet.  
They are just guy pals who have almost killed each other.  
Just normal stuff really.  
Will doesn’t miss his wife, or sex with her.  
It was good, but she doesn’t know him inside and out, hasn’t seen everything he’s capable of and not only desired it but encouraged it.  
His soul mate is a serial killer.

*  
Will undresses and keeps his underwear and a t-shirt.  
Hannibal, looking predatory now, only wears silk boxers.  
Will averts his eyes.  
“You can look,” says Hannibal.  
“But not touch.”  
“I never said that. You are welcome to do as you please with my person.”  
“Oh. For tonight I want to sleep.”  
“Very well. If you want us to be physical we can.”  
“Because you think I want that or because you want to.”  
“Yes,” says Hannibal. “Now let’s sleep.”  
Will nods.

*  
It’s warm under the covers and Hannibal’s body is like a furnace.  
Will is lulled to sleep quickly.  
He feels safe and protected.

*  
He wakes, and Hannibal’s arms are around him.  
Will thinks it feels good, and that surprises him.  
“Hannibal,” he says.  
“Yes.”  
“Is this being physical to you?”  
“Do you desire more amorous advances?”  
“Not now. I want to go slow.”  
“Then so we shall. We have our whole lives.”  
“Is that a vow doctor?”  
“Do you want to be?”  
“I do.”  
“Then you have it, my dear. I vow to be with you.”  
“If I had male lovers would you kill them?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good thing I haven’t had any,” Will says.  
“Yes. “  
“I love you.”  
“I pledge my heart to you,” he replies and holds Will closer.


End file.
